Shut Up and Dance
by Breaboo
Summary: Soul and Maka got to a party and get a little drunk. Maka tries to seduce Soul and strips.


We were getting ready for a party at a bar in the center of Death City. It had been several years after our fight with the kishin and both of us are now legal to drink. I smirked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and pulled my flannel on over my white tank top, leaving it unbuttoned. I ruffled my crazy-messy, white hair and turned to leave the bathroom, almost running into Maka.

"Oh hey there," She said with a grin. She had her hair down and curled, I noticed a sparkle on her eyelids- makeup. The dress she had was red and barely met the tops of her knees, she had on fishnets and clunky boots. In the shortest way to explain, she was fucking sexy.

I chuckled, "Hey yourself, are you almost ready to go?" I asked since I was going to be the one driving. She nodded, going to the kitchen to grab her purse. I went to room to put on my shoes and grab my black beanie. I exited the room and Maka raised an eyebrow, I shrugged.

We got on my bike and left for the party, which only took about ten minutes to get the bar. When we went in the bar, Maka rushed off to join Tsubaki and the other two girls. I went to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey; being in a busy place like this puts me on the edge, after a couple shots I'll be able to socialize.

Blackstar plopped down next to me and nudged my arm, I shot him a questioning look. He gestured with is head toward Maka, who was dancing with Tsubaki. I shook my head, I don't dance. Blackstar shoved me again and gave me the 'seriously' look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning back to the beer I had started. He sighed and ordered a drink, sipping it next to me.

As I finished the last of my beer, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Thinking that it was Blackstar, I snapped my head to them with a dirty look. However, I was greeted with the beautiful face of Maka. I lost the dirty look and looked up at her puzzled. She raised an eyebrow and offered me her hand. I couldn't resist her, so I took it and she dragged me out on the floor. A cheerful song came on the speakers and Maka's grin grew. She was mouthing the words and moving in time with the music.

 _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._ She winked at me. _I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny._

We continued dancing for a while, before I followed her back to the bar. She chuckled and gave me a smirk. "Buy me a drink, won't you?" She said and, of course, I did. We continued drinking and dancing through the night. Honestly, we were definitely drunk.

Maka kicked off her boots as the bar was closing. She carried them as we walked, we both decided that driving was out of the question. She was skipping backwards ahead of me and singing an obnoxious song with sexual innuendos about candy and sex. If it had been anyone else, I probably would've been annoyed, but… Fuck, she was so hot. She grabbed her dress and shook it like a showgirl.

I felt an adrenaline rush run through my body as I saw a flash of her panties. I gritted my teeth as we turned onto the street our apartment was on. I picked up my walking pace and grabbed her hands to stop her. "Come on, your drunk," I say, making it up the steps.

She giggled, "You're drunk too, but that doesn't make you want me any less~" Her words were slurred and I looked to her face. She was making eye contact with my downstairs problem. She giggled, "You know I like you," She murmured, trying to come closer to me.

I held her out at arm's length, I would never sleep with her when she was drunk. She pouted and glared at her, shaking my head. "Maybe, when you're sober, love," I said softly, though the thought of her naked with me had crossed my head so many times. I managed to get her to the apartment and unlocked the door. I pushed her in first and closed the door, locking it again. I heard her run off, but didn't see to where. I looked at the floor and her dress had been tossed aside carelessly. I sighed and went to my room and kicked my shoes off, tossing my beanie to the side. I went to her room and grabbed her robe. Maka was laying on the couch, trying to be sexy.

"Oh, Soul," She called, "I know you want this," She said, sitting up and turning to me. I sighed and handed her her robe. She stared up at me, making a pouty face. I clenched my jaw, this was not going to be an easy night. I tossed the robe onto her head and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then grabbed a bottle of Advil.

I walked back over to Maka, who had, thankfully, put on the robe. I set the glass down on the table and opened the bottle, handing her two pills. "It'll help with the hangover." I explained and she took it. It seems that was coming back down and that was a relief.

I sat in the chair adjacent from her and leaned back, breathing out a relaxing breath. I stayed like that, staring at the ceiling for a while before looking back to Maka. She had fallen asleep, her chin was to her chest and she looked incredibly uncomfortable. I got up and picked her up, carrying her to her room. I set her gently on the bed and she groaned in her sleep, turning over. I pulled her blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, I love you," I whispered, hovering for a moment before leaving.

(Maka's POV)

I woke up in bed, I looked down and I was in my underwear. I sat up, looking around the room to make sure it was mine. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and noticing I hadn't taken off my make up last night. I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to concentrate on what I remembered from last night. I whipped the under of my eyes and went to my dresser, putting on a pair of gym shorts and a loose white shirt. I groaned as everything finally clicked; I tried to strip in front of Soul, Christ. I shook my head and sighed, exiting my room.

The smell of breakfast food wafted to me, Soul was already awake. I went to the kitchen and scratched the back of my head nervously, I owe him a huge apology. I sighed and leaned against the counted next to him.

Soul looked at me with a smile, "Glad to see you with clothes on," He chuckled as he flipped the bacon.

"Ah, about that," I started, pushing my hair behind my ears. "I was pretty drunk last night and I uh…" I couldn't tell him that I actually had a crush on him. "Just, made some bad decisions and sorry for embarrassing you and whatever else I may have tried." I turned to him, he was still smirking. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He glanced over at me as put the bacon on a plate and shut off the burner. "Well, do you remember anything I said?" He asked, I shook my head. He laughed, "Of course, well, I suppose since I brought it up that I should tell you, again," He looked into my eyes, a foreign look on his face as he rested his hands on my shoulders. My heart was starting to pick up its pace. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "I'm horribly in love with you, Maka," He said and I froze. Had I heard him right? He pulled me to him and crushed my lips to his. I gasped against him and closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled back.

I opened my eyes, "whoa," I murmured and he shrugged casually, walking over to the table with the plate of bacon. He gestured that I join him and I did, for that morning and for every other morning as long as we loved each other.


End file.
